Dragonball Z: Eternal
by eN-R3NEG4De
Summary: It has been 8 years since Goku left the Tenkaichi Budokai to train with Uub. The world is experiencing an uncommon period of rest and peace, but a new threat is soon to destroy the peace and quite possibly, the universe...
1. Chapter 1

**It has been 8 years since Goku left the Tenkaichi Budokai to train with Uub. The world is experiencing an uncommon period of rest and peace, but a new threat is soon to destroy the peace and quite possibly, the universe...**

Gohan punched a log, forcing his fist through it, and snapping it like a twig. He was ageing, 55 years old now, yet he still continued fighting. Goten copied the move with ultra precision, except the tree parts that flew off his practise shot forwards, rocketing further into the forest. They were stood in a clearing in a forest called _Tian Tian_ which was supposed to mean Sky-Heaven forest. The reason it was called this was because it was on a floating piece of earth called Tian. It was perfect for training in a rush because there was higher gravity on it, which, because of its location under Kami's lookout, made it float peculiarly. Goten laughed and dashed after the logs as they barraged through the trees. He was 35, but still had his childish attitude. The logs rocketed off the island into mid air. He dived after one on the left and slammed it into pieces with his heel, using the force of the kick to propel himself towards the other. But before he could reach it, a yellow blast, shot through it, obliterating it. Son Gohan flipped forward and suspended himself in mid air, next to Goten. A timid looking young boy, wearing a familiar orange Gi floated towards them, with shy reluctance. Goten patted him on the head. It was Son Gozu, Goten's son. He whimpered slightly, looking down at the far below ground. Goten gripped him, smiling widely. Gohan grinned, and the both blasted off towards the ground, Gozu yelling at he speed.

They landed lightly, and Gozu calmed down and tensed his muscles. He was 8 Years old now, and a _powerful_ fighter.

"Nice flight!?" teased Goten. Gohan laughed and Gozu sighed. He had got used to his father's attitude.

As the three gobbled down the rest of their dumplings as the sun set, a puff of smoke wobbled as a CAPSULE CORP. Flyer popped along the air towards them. It landed and an old man, followed by an anthromorpic pig.

"Kame-senin!" yeled Goten and Gohan in unison. He looked shocked, and Oolong, the pig, was rigid with fear.

"What's wrong, old man?" said Gozu, oblivious to him, he had only seen him a couple of times as a young.

"A great evil's coming!" he yelled, Oolong trembling. He three boys glared at them, faces serious.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked, a tine of anger in his voice.

"He says he's called Ukognos, and he destroyed half of West City! Weirdest thing is he looks like Son Goku and he's looking for you three!!"

"What!?" Goten yelled. The three nodded at each other and they blasted of, white auras forming and dancing around their bodies.

A man dressed in a grey Gi crackled with energy, his force blowing nearby rocks to pieces. His hair resembled Son Goku, but in reverse, and it was Grey hair, not black. This man's eyes were red, and bloodshot. He had pale skin, and a large scar across his face. He paced impatiently. Goten tapped his fet on the ground landing, shortly followed by Gohan and Gozu. Ukognos growled and threw a Ki blast at Goten, he easily sidestepped it, and Gohand fired 3 blasts back. They hit, but to zero effect.

"You kept me waiting" he snarled, trembling from anticipation.

"Why do you look like my father..." said Gohan, moving his fists into position.

"Ah, Goku... he was the one that set me free..." he replied, licking his lips. Goten cringed and dived at him, sending numerous hits his way.

"You bastard!! My dad would never do that!" he yelled, as Ukognos dodged the blows with relative ease. Gozu stepped forward, oddly confident and roundhoused kicked in mid-air. Ukognos stared strangely. A blast of force shot out of nowhere, being propelled by the kick. It hit, but it only left a

tiny scratch.

"That itched a little" replied Ukognos, smirking.

All three of the boys glared at him in disbelief.

Chapter One-END.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time, Goten, Gohan and Goten's 8-year old son Gozu came into contact with a man caling himself Ukognos, who looks remarkably like Son Goku, Gohan and Goten's father. He says that Son Goku had 'released' him, but is this great and terrifying force telling the truth?...**

Ukognos laughed sinisterly.

"How do you like the feeling of betrayal!?" he teased smiling. Goten cringed and shouted, releasing a massive aura. His hair flew on end and went bright yellow. His eyes narrowed.

"Super Saya-Jin Stage 2!" he yelled as a lightning aura crackled around him. Ukognos Grunted. Gozu and Gohan stared, caught in the conflict. The transformed Goten shot out of sight, appearing behind Ukognos and backhanding him in the neck. The man's eyes widened slightly as the fist hit him, but he quickly countered with a backwards roundhouse, narrowly missing him as Goten flicked his legs upwards. Gozu decided he should join the fray, Flying forwards with a kick. Gohan helped with a couple of Ki blats, but it was no use, they had hardly any effect at all. He simply growled, discharging energy and sending them flying off of him.

"This is no fun at all..." he mocked, slightly vexed. He held up three fingers. "You have three years to train, because these power levels are quite frankly boring me..." The three boys leered, exhaling. As Ukognos grinned and floated away easily, Gozu tried to follow but Gohan laid a hand on his shoulder.

"This is a blessing. We can use this time." Gozu relaxed, staring at the ground as the other two looked at him fly away.

"That bastard!" Goten cringed "Dad would never do that!"

"He's twisting the truth Goten. It won't be as bad as it seems..."

Goten mimicked Gozu, then dashed off towards Kami's lookout, the others following.

Dende looked grave. He stared at the ground, as if about to reveal earth shattering bad news. He finally staring the family in the face. "Its true what Ukognos says. But it is not as it seems." The others stared in a mix of confusion and anxiousness. "Your father was promised by what appeared to be Shenlong, that if he released Ukognos from his magical seal, the world would be evil free for 100,000 years." The family continued to stare, there looks hinting a little bit at amazement. "Obviously he found out he was tricked. The soul burst out of the seal and broke into Goku's body, splitting Goku's body into two nearly identical bodies, but with Goku's soul separated from his half, and trapped within the seal." He looked as though he was about to say more, but Goten interjected.

"You said 'Soul', not Ukognos, what did you mean?" Dende stared at the question, then sighed.

"Ukognos is the name he took on after he entered one of the split bodies. The soul's original name is 'Nekam'. I am forbidden by the laws of the universe to reveal much further at the present time." Gozu cringed at this, the others less so.

"Where is the seal?" Gohan asked, wise and confidently, as if prepared for what to come.

"This is the hard part," Dende replied. "When Goku, a foreign soul entered the seal, it broke into four pieces, each one locked in one of the four Kai-oh's worlds in each of the four galaxies.

"Whaaaat!?" Gozu shouted. The others stared at him, as if not fazed by the troubling locations.

"Right, so we have to get to the worlds, easy." Goten said, unsure of himself, knowing it's be harder. Dende sensed this and grinned slightly.

"You must destroy each of the four worlds to release that part of the seal." The others leered, as if it was Dende himself making it hard for them.

"What about the Kai'oh's living there!?" Goten queried.

"That is why 'Nekam' or '_Ukagnos_' is so powerful, because the seal was placed many years ago by the power of all four Kai'oh's, when it was released, they were sucked into the seal just like Goku. They shall not be a problem." Dende grinned a little again and then nodded as the boys dashed off to train.

**Chapter Two-END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time new revelations arose as to the awakening and history of Ukognos, or, as his real name is, Nekam. The way to bring Goku back is extremely hard, so hard that they have to destroy the four Kai-oh's planets! The boys have chosen to train for one year, and use two years to destroy the planets and bring Goku back...**

Tienshinhan, Yamcha and Kurinrin all stared solemnly at the three boys. "We have to destroy all four _Planets!?_" Kurinrin remarked shocked. Gohan nodded.

"There's no point in talking about it, we have to train! And because the room of Spirit and Time was destroyed we literally have only one year!" Goten explained. Tien and Yamcha both nodded, ready for what was to come. Kurinrin hesitated a little but eventually gave in and nodded too. They all burst out of the house, flying to train.

"What about Piccolo!?" Yamcha yelled over the roar of the Ki aura's.

"I'll go." As Goten Peeled off from the group and shot towards what felt like a large aura in the south.

The five arrived at the former site of the Cell Games, having decided to use it as their training place. "Can we bring Vegeta back to life? And what about Trunks?" Gozu questioned.

"We can find Trunks later, but Vegeta'll have to wait." Gohan replied.

Tien stared towards the sky. "This is gonna be harder than anything before..." Yamcha and Kurinrin , nodded in agreement. "Then we better get started" Gohan said, walking towards the arena. Gozu followed.

"I'll go first." He said, squaring up to his Uncle.

"Ready... GO!!" they both yelled as they dashed forward.

Goten touched down besides a meditating Piccolo. He opened his eyes to his presence and stood up. "Is he really as powerful as Dende says?" Piccolo said. Goten nodded gravely. "I wish to just train with you for now, Goten, up for a spar?" Piccolo said, eyes closed, throwing his cape off into the wind. Goten nodded again, grinning slightly. Piccolo grinned a little too as he turned around to square-up.

Gozu made the first move. He Shoulder barged Gohan, but he took the full force, blowing Gozu back a little. Gohan used this and Gut-smashed Gozu in the stomach, sending him flying. Gohan quickly followed, but was greeted by a quick after-image, and then a small schuckle as Gozu appeared behind him and elbowed Gohan in the spine. Gohan recovered and layed into him.

"He's as good as Gohan was as a kid..." Kurinrin commented.

"Yeah..." Yamcha replied as he watched in awe. Tienshinhan watched intently, recording and processing every move in his head, developing an intricate strategy.

Goten dashed forwards and appeared behind Piccolo, aiming a punch at Piccolo's head. He quickly moved out of the way, mirroring Goten and appearing behind him, dendig a flurry of Ki blasts which knocked Goten away, dust kicking up as he skidded backwards. Goten burst out of the dust and yelled as h charged a Kamehameha whilst dashing.

"Kame, Kame..." he shot out of view and Piccolo's eyes widened, searching for him. "heh.." was heard faintly. Goten appeared crouched, below Piccolo. The energy in his hand's brightened and flared. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" he screamed, and let loose the blast on Piccolo's defenceless stomach, sending him hurtling into the sky.

**Chapter Three-END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, the Z Fighters re-grouped and began their one year training session. This Chapter four begins after that period, as the Fighters are finishing preparations to go and destroy the planets...**

Gozu tied his bangles on and walked out of his house, followed by his father, Goten. Gozu looked much more of a teen now; a lot like his uncle did he was a teen. Vegeta had been brought back, due to a very 'unusual' and mysterious 'favour' by Shenlong the dragon. Trunks had been found and had trained for several months. Dende had taught the fighters a much needed technique, which was in essence, a much stronger version of the Instantaneous Transmission, so they could get back to Earth before running out of Oxygen. They had decided to meet at Kame's lookout.

"Ready son?" Goten said, staring at the sky.

"Let's go." Gozu replied, confidently. They busrt off of the ground towards the lookout.

Tien was the last to arrive, tapping down lightly. "I did some final meditation." He said, ready to go.

"I wish you luck..." Dende said. Vegeta grunted and spat.

"Let's go already..." he said, anxiously. Most of the others nodded or hummed in agreement. They charged their auras and concentrated on turning some of their Ki into Oxygen.

"GO!" most of the group yelled in unison, save for Trunks and Vegeta, for their own reasons. As they neared the stratosphere, Gozu looked back towards his planet in a final glance. Gohan tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't Worry, this is the easy part..." he said, oddly cheerful. Gozu nodded in agreement, and burst off, almost setting the pace for the group, if it wasn't for the restless Vegeta.

As they shot through a fairly empty part of space, what seemed like a Saiyan space shuttle shot past them at frightening speed. Vegeta and the Son boys' eyes widened, save for Gozu.

"What the hell!?" Vegeta yelled in angry confusion. Goten and Gohan nodded to each other, and without even having to tell Vegeta, The brothers Blasted miles ahead of the group, telling them to keep on track so that they don't lose each other in the vast depths of space.

Vegeta set the pace once again, almost equalling the speed of the orb, but they needed to go faster if they wanted to gain on it. Vegeta yelled and cracked into Super Saiyan, the other boys following. They blasted and came up to it. Gohan delivered a frightening elbow to the front window, cracking it open and stopping the ship. It appeared to be empty, the exact same design as one of the old Saiyan ships. An insect like creature sat on the seat. It looked like a small Crab of some sort. It's eyes widened a little and it jumped, piercing straight into Gohan's stomach! His eyes reddened completely, and he shot off at a completely immeasurable speed to some unknown direction. The supposed Saiyan ship faded away like a mirage, leaving Goten and Vegeta totally confused, trying to take in what just happened in about five minutes.

**Chapter Four-END.**


End file.
